Birthday
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Aomine harus bekerja di hari ulang tahun Ryoutanya... -pendek- Aokise- for kise's birthday :)


**Title : Birthday**

 **Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

 **Desclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Future, Klise, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 5 pagi, Aomine sudah bersiap menganakan seragam polisi kebanggaannya. Tinggal memoles sedikit lagi wajah tampannya yang terlihat tegas, Aomine akan selesai.

"Aominecchi! Kok berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya sih?"

"Ya, aku ada jadwal lebih pagi, dan kemungkinan besar akan pulang larut malam"

Kise memasang wajah sebal.

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Kamis? Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau menanyakan hal yang konyol"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud-ssu! Ada acara apa hari ini?"

"Bekerja, apalagi memangnya?"

"Aominecchi bodoh!" Kise membanting pintu kamarnya dan Aomine dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"Huh? Kenapa dia itu? Terserahlah!"

* * *

 **Skip**

Aomine sudah bersiaga di persimpangan jalan yang cukup ramai, tampaknya hari ini lebih ramai dari hari biasanya, itulah kenapa dia harus berangkat lebih pagi. Pria berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas berat.

"Huuuh, selalu saja seperti ini. Kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa mengerti aku"

Obrolan para gadis yang berlalu lalang cukup mengusik Aomine.

"Hey, kau membeli apa untuk ulang tahunnya Kise-kun?"

"Aku membelikannya sweater. Kalau kau?"

"Aku membelikannya sepatu. Ahh, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikannya pada Kise-kun!"

"Ahaha, aku juga!"

 _"Argh! Sial! karena kalian semua aku harus bekerja ekstra dan tidak bisa bersama Kise"_

"Oi! Kalian mau menyebrang tidak?! Jangan mengobrol di sini, kalian menghalangi jalan!"

Gadis-gadis yang ditegurnya mendelik sinis.

"Tak perlu marah begitu juga kan, pak po-li-si"

"Obrolan kalian sangat mengganggu. Kalau mau membicarakan model itu jangan di sini" – _itu membuatku iri_.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menurutimu"

"Asal kalian tahu, Ryouta tidak suka kalian membuat keributan. Dan karena kalian –penggemar Ryouta- aku dapat jam kerja lebih lama dari biasanya"

"Itukan masalahmu. Kenapa jadi menyalahkan kami"

"Bawa saja hadiahnya pulang. Ryouta itu hanya ingin hadiah dariku!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapanya Kise-kun? Sok dekat sekali!"

"Aku ini suaminya! Sudah cepat sana!"

Gadis-gadis itu memandang kaget.

"Ahaha, kau ini bercanda ya! Suami katanya?"

"Ya ampun perutku geli!" kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Polisi itu sudah gila! Haha!"

 _"Ryouta ... kenapa kau harus jadi model sih?"_

* * *

 **Skip**

Pukul 11 malam, Aomine baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Seperti dugaannya, banyak kado-kado berserakan, dari depan pintu sampai ke dalam rumah. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, kepopuleran Kise memang tidak main-main. Menertibkan penggemarnya di hari ulang tahunnya saja sudah sulit, bahkan Aomine sampai tidak sempat membeli hadiah, ditambah dia sendiri bingung hadiah apa yang harus diberikannya kalau hampir semua jenis barang sudah dibeli oleh penggemarnya Kise.

"Aku pulang"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ryouta?"

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Ryouta ..."

Aomine masuk ke kamarnya. Kise ada di sana, duduk menghadap jendela.

"Di sana kau rupanya. Kau tidak menyambutku pulang?"

"..."

Aomine memeluk Kise dari belakang. Menyembulkan kepalanya dari bahu Kise.

"Maafkan aku karena harus bekerja di hari ulang tahunmu"

"Kau tidak lupa-ssu?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa hari sepenting ini?"

"Kau benar-benar ingat?"

"Iya. Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau seperti anak kecil"

"Habisnya Aominecchi pura-pura lupa. Lalu malah meninggalkanku di rumah"

"Aku bekerja juga karenamu. Kalau bukan karena penggemar-penggemarmu yang membludak itu, aku juga pasti mengambil cuti, setidaknya untuk hari ini"

"Maaf, aku salah paham padamu Aominecchi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa-ssu?"

"Umm ... aku tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah"

"Huh?"

"Ya ... bagaimana mengatakannya ya ... sepertinya hanya aku yang belum memberimu hadiah. Jadi kau ingin apa?"

"Memangnya Aominecchi mau memberikanku apa-ssu?"

"Apapun yang kau mau"

"Benarkah?" mata madunya berbinar, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat sekotak permen manis kesukaannya.

"Hmm"

"Kalau barang, sudah terlalu banyak. Jadi apa ya ..."

Kise berpikir sejenak, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di pipi, membuat Aomine gemas melihatnya hingga pipinya sedikit merona.

"Bagaimana kalau ..."

"Kalau apa?"

"Kau menciumku-ssu!"

"EH?!"

"Itu berbeda dari yang lain kan?"

"Ta ... tapi ..."

"Katanya apapun- mmmhhh"

Setelah beberapa lama, Aomine melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Haha, kau pikir aku tidak berani menciummu apa?"

"Aominecchi! Kau bau-ssu! Kau belum mandi!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta dicium"

"Ya tapi setidaknya kau mandi dulu!"

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi"

Aomine melepas seragamnya dan menampilkan otot-ototnya.

"Apa kau tergoda Ryouta?" tanya Aomine dengan senyum jahil.

"Sudah mandi sana!"

Kise melempar bantal di dekatnya ke arah Aomine dengan pipi yang merah padam.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAYANGKU RYOUTA!" Aomine berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Kise merasa kesal tapi juga senang karena dia tidak mengira Aomine benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia minta.

 _"Terimakasih ... Aominecchi"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Gomen! Saya ngetik mendadak. Alhasil ceritanya sangat Klise. Deskripsinya juga dikit banget pula -.-"**

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE RYOUTA! peluk cium buat kamu :***


End file.
